Say You Like Me
by bel21
Summary: It was just an outing between two friends, nothing more. However, according to the rest of the world, the roster and one particular Superstar, it looked a lot more than that. And some people are left a little heartbroken.


Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars or Divas present within this story.

A/N: Just another small one-shot surrounding the recent drama on Tumblr and dirt sheets etc around AJ and Punk attending a baseball game together.

* * *

Saturday 28th September - WWE Live Event

"And there he is! The Diva Slayer!"

"Did someone give you coffee again?"

"Maybe. But seriously, bro, how do you do it?"

CM Punk looked absolutely confused as to why Seth Rollins was currently bouncing on his toes beside him. He raised an eyebrow at Roman Reigns, who rolled his eyes at his tag team partner, shaking his head. The former WWE Champion turned his attention back to the younger wrestler, his own eyebrow raised, "What the fuck are you talking about, Rollins?"

"Your uncanny ability to snap up every Diva on the roster."

The Chicago native blinked, "Excuse me?"

"C'mon you sly dog, don't hide your secrets."

Punk spluttered for words, raising his arms in surrender, "I have no idea what you are talking about." He looked at Roman, who shrugged his shoulders, "Why is he suddenly interested in my past dating life?"

Now it was Roman and Seth's turns to look confused. Seth paused his incessant bouncing to raise an eyebrow at Punk, "Past dating life?"

"Past dating life."

"But you're dating a Diva now?"

His eyebrows rose towards his hairline, "No, I broke up with an ex-Diva a few weeks ago."

"No, but you're dating one now."

"Seth, wouldn't you think I would notice if I was dating a goddamn Diva right now?"

There was a lot of flailing of Seth's arms and incoherent words were spluttered from the young man's mouth, before Roman grabbed his arms, pushing him to the side of the locker room, "What he means to say is that he thought you were dating AJ."

Now CM Punk's eyebrows did disappear into his hairline, "I'm dating AJ?"

Roman nodded, "Everyone has seen the footage of you out at the game."

Punk groaned, rubbing a hand over his face, "We're just friends." He sat down heavily on the bench in the locker room, "It was not a date."

"Dude, she was at Smackdown the night before. And you're trying to tell us that she flew back to Chicago for just a playdate with a friend?"

"Stupid, stupid, foul ball." He groaned, burying his face in his hands. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen. Few weeks after he broke things off with Lita, he didn't need him being seen with another Diva. Especially one who was a self-confessed fan of the older woman. He rubbed his eyes, a loud groan escaping his lips. He glanced up at the two Tag Team Champions and raised a eyebrow, "How many people saw?"

Seth fidgeted on the spot, wringing his hands together, "It's kinda all over the dirt sheets." Another frustrated groan escaped CM Punk and Seth stepped back behind Roman, a nervous look on his face.

Roman rolled his eyes at his partner and cleared his throat, trying to get Punk's attention, "Look, if it was just between friends, then it's not that big of a deal."

CM Punk shook his head, a nauseous feeling growing in his stomach. There was a reason AJ Lee came back to Chicago to see him. She needed advice on something and her 'Punky' was the person that could help her. He glanced up at the young duo in front of him and knew he couldn't tell them exactly why she was there. She would kill him. That he didn't doubt. He sat up, his hands resting on the bench. He knew as soon as he caught that foul ball that a camera would be on him and his companion. And he knew his fans. Someone would've seen it and it would be all over the internet. However, it had only been four days and he had to give his fans credit for moving as fast as they did with the information. He rubbed a hand over his face again, sighing heavily, "It's going to be a big of a deal to someone else."

"To AJ?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Tell meeeee!" whined Seth.

CM Punk narrowed his eyes at the former NXT Champion, "You're a worst gossip spreader than my fans. If I tell you, it will get around this locker room faster than those fans put that photo of us up on Twitter."

"Actually it was Tumblr."

"Get out Rollins before I put Nair in your shampoo."

As the Tag Team Champions left the locker room, CM Punk grabbed his bag, shovelling his way through the belongings in there.

He needed to find his phone and find it fast so that he could speak to AJ Lee before worst was said.

* * *

Unfortunately for CM Punk, AJ Lee didn't have her phone on her at the moment. The young Diva's Champion was walking through the backstage area after having visited the catering area for a bottle of water and some food. She clutched the bottle in one hand and her other hand held some papers regarding the outline for the live show that night. Her attention was on the paper, her head down and unaware really of where she was walking. As she turned down another corridor, she slammed into a hard chest and almost ended up sprawled on the floor. As she fell back, a pair of arms reached out and grabbed her, steadying her. But as quick as they appeared, the arms pulled back and she glanced up, a shy smile curling her lips.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

She smiled, a nervous giggle escaping her, "Sorry about that. Was a bit too caught up in reading how badly I have to trash the other Divas tonight. Exciting stuff."

"Sound good."

Her brow furrowed at the distracted behaviour of the man in front of her, "You alright?"

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily, "Been better. How was your time off?"

"It was good. Yours?"

"Fine. Did you do anything interesting?"

The hard stare that she received from him only made her frown more in confusion, "Not really-"

His snort resounded through the corridor, and he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Never picked you for that type of girl, AJ."

Now, she was even more confused, "What type of girl am I?"

"The guy just breaks up with his girlfriend and you're right there to swoop in."

Her heart sank and a nauseous feeling filled her as realisation dawned on her. She shook her head, her eyes shining with tears that she had no idea were forming, "No, you've got it all wrong." Her hands clutched at the water bottle and papers tightly, "We're just friends. I was just visiting." The look on his face only made her feel worse. He obviously didn't believe her. She didn't want people to believe what he had said. She wasn't moving in on Punk now that he had broken up with Lita. She was there because she needed his help and right now, she wished she had never gone if that's what people were going to think. Especially him. "Believe me, nothing is going on," said AJ, her eyes pleading with the man in front of her.

"AJ! Fuck, there you are. I've been trying to call you!"

Her eyes fluttered shut in defeat as CM Punk rounded the corner, intent on finding the young Diva's Champion. She opened her eyes to see the two men now staring at one another, warily. She shook her head, "Now is not a good time, Punk."

The third member scoffed, raising his hands, "Don't mind me. I'll leave you lovebirds to it."

Punk groaned, "Christ, everyone really does know."

"There's nothing to know!" shrieked AJ, her eyes never leaving the man stepping away from the scene. Her voice softened as she tried to work out why exactly the other man was quite upset over a small outing. She had an idea why but she shook her head, disbelieving that him of all people would care for that reason. She couldn't get that lucky with him feeling that for her. Before she knew what she was doing, she called out to him, his back to her as he walked away, "Why the hell do you care anyway?"

He turned around and in the moment, AJ's heart broke a tiny bit at the look on his face. The cocky smirk had been replaced for just a second by a confused and sad look on his face. He shoved his hands in his pockets, ducking his head down before glancing back up at her, "Because I'm an idiot for thinking that you.."

AJ's hand reached up to swipe the stray tear that had fallen down her cheek, "Thinking that I what?"

"Forget it. It doesn't mean anything now."

AJ Lee didn't even realise she let him walk away from her. She didn't even realise the countless tears that now fell down her face. She was such an idiot. Anyone could've seen it written all over his face. He was geniunely upset that she was supposedly now with CM Punk. She felt CM Punk's arms wrap around her and bring her tightly against his chest, his head dropping down to place a gentle kiss on her hair. "Shit, I'm sorry, Ape," whispered Punk, rubbing a hand down her back.

She shook her head, pulling out of the embrace, "Not your fault." Her small hand brushed her hair back from her face, "Guess my little trip to get psych-evaluated by you kind of backfired."

"I'll talk to him."

She snorted, a small sob mixed in with the sound of disbelief, "I think it's ruined now. Don't worry about it."

"April! Are you alright?"

There was a mixture of female voices descending upon the pair and CM Punk moved back as the Bella Twins and Kaitlyn stepped into view, crowding around AJ Lee. He sent a smile to the small girl as she was swept up by her friends, all asking a million and one questions as to why she looked so distraught. As Kaitlyn and Brie guided her down the hallway, Nikki Bella placed a hand gently on CM Punk's arm, "What the hell happened?"

He always liked Nikki. If anyone could avoid beating around the bush and being straight forward, it was this Bella Twin. He shook his head, a groan leaving him, "Even if I could understand it myself, I couldn't tell you."

She raised an eyebrow, before shooting a look down the corridor, "Is it about him?" Punk looked at her, curiously and she explained, "We saw him storming off down the corridor. I've never seen him like that. Did something happen between him and AJ?"

Punk let out a bitter laugh, "Not anymore, no thanks to me and my stupid foul ball."

Realisation dawned on Nikki Bella and she grimaced, "Oh well at least that now answers the question we've all been wondering."

The former WWE Champion stared at her, "You know?"

Nikki Bella let out her own disbelieving laugh, a hand reaching up to rub against her temple, "I knew about her but us girls always wondered if he felt the same way. We never said anything to AJ but we kinda had our suspicions."

CM Punk sighed, glancing down the corridor that the man of interest had disappeared down, "Guess we now can confirm that theory."

"Oh yeah," said Nikki, nodding her head, "Definitely can confirm that Dean Ambrose likes AJ Lee."

* * *

Sunday 6th October - Battleground

"Is there a men's version of PMS?"

Seth Rollins looked fearfully up from his CrossFit magazine, "Uh, Dolph, do you want to die today?"

Dolph Ziggler shrugged, completely unfazed by the fact that Dean Ambrose could quite possibly hear their conversation from the bathroom of their shared locker room, "Oh c'mon. Like you're not thinking the same thing. He has been in a bitchfit for over a week. One minute, he's mister crankypants, next minute, he's a teenage girl all mopey and shit. I don't know how you guys can handle it, travelling with him and shit." He glanced at the bathroom area, watching to see if Dean would suddenly appear, "So, seriously? What the fuck happened?"

Roman Reigns shook his head, his hands working quickly to buckle up his protective vest for his match later on during Battleground, "It's complicated."

"Not really," mused Seth, his eyes scanning the pages of his magazine, "Boy meets girl. Girl supposedly likes boy. Boy likes girl. Girl then goes on non-date with other boy and the whole world finds out and now boy is devastated. And angry."

Dolph blinked, "What the fuck?" He turned his attention to Roman, who looked amused by Seth's recount of the situation, "If that made sense to you, then you guys have been hanging out way too much."

The Samoan wrestler sighed, "Dean found out about AJ and Punk's non-date but he didn't see it that way."

"And?" Roman looked at Dolph like he was an idiot and Dolph's eyes widened, his mouth gaping like a fish, "No way! Him?! And AJ?! Really?!"

A snort resounded through the locker room as John Cena entered, tossing his bag onto a bench, "Like you didn't see that coming."

"Oh puh-lease," snapped Seth, pushing his magazine back into his bag, "You only found out because Nikki told you."

"Nikki only confirmed it for me," corrected John, as he pulled on a tshirt ready for some promotional work, "I've been noticing the little things for a while now. He's always there before and after her match. She's always there for his. I also don't think she'll look at a water bottle the same way after she saw him pour it over himself a few weeks back before his match."

Their conversation halted when Dean Ambrose entered from the bathroom. The tension was thick and the situation was only made more awkward by the locker room door opening and CM Punk entering the room, his bag over one shoulder. The other men watched carefully as Dean barely glanced at Punk, before making a move towards the door, "You guys need anything? I'm getting some water from catering."

CM Punk sighed, reaching a hand out to stop Dean from leaving, "Ambrose, c'mon man, we need to talk."

The US Champion shook his head. He knew he was being childish but right now, he needed to focus on his match. He didn't need to worry about the mess that had occurred the previous week. The Ohio native had berated himself for days for reacting the way he did, but he had been devastated. He normally didn't react like this because of a girl but AJ Lee was different. She had been his friend for months and while they were shy and awkward around each other, he knew that there was something else building between the two of them. His eyes met the dark ones of CM Punk, and he shook his head again, "Dude, it's fine. What's happened has happened. I wish you too all the best."

CM Punk groaned. He was going to have to do this. And he really didn't want to do it in the locker room with the other guys but Dean Ambrose was offering him no choice. The younger man was just that stubborn and Punk had to deal with it, "You are such a fucking idiot."

Dean blinked, his jaw setting hard at the accusation, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. That was not a date-"

"Sure looked like it."

"Would you shut up!?" exclaimed Punk, "Hell, you didn't let her explain but you are not doing that to me! She came to Chicago because she wanted to talk to me. She was worried about something and she wanted my advice."

The US Champion folded his arms across his chest, "And a game was where you guys were going to talk. What exact topic of conversation was so desperate she had to come to Chicago for you to help her?"

"YOU!"

There was stunned silence in the locker room, only broken by Seth's bag tumbling off the bench as he almost fell off his bench at the exclamation by Punk. Dean stilled, his arms not moving from across his chest, "What?"

"You are the reason she came to see me! She knows that you and I are friends and that I have such a goddamn soft spot for you. So she wanted to know if you were just as interested in her as she was you!" A tattooed hand rubbed over the tired face of CM Punk, "My god, Ambrose. You are a smart guy but sometimes, you're a fucking moron. You could've given her a chance to explain herself."

Dean Ambrose stood there, his mind reeling with the information CM Punk had just given him. His brow furrowed as he went over the interaction he had with AJ the previous week. That's why she had looked so upset when he confronted her. She never had any intention of hurting him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, messing up his slicked back locks, "I'm sorry."

CM Punk reached forward, patting his shoulder gently, "It's not me you have to apologise to, Ambrose. She's got a match on right before yours. But after your match, I better see you grovelling at her feet for forgiveness."

His lips quirked into a smile, "Trust me, I know I fucked up."

* * *

"You have a concussion."

"Is this karma?"

The head doctor of the WWE medical team raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Nikki Bella swatted AJ Lee's shoulder, before shooting a quick smile at the doctor, "Don't mind her, it's probably the concussion talking." As the doctor moved to the other side of the room to write a report, Nikki Bella pushed AJ's hair gently out of her face, the motherly gesture not going unoticed by the small Diva's Champion, who was sitting on a medical bed.

"Thanks Mom."

She laughed, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. I hate your sister."

Brie glared from her position on the other bed, an icepack held gingerly against her neck, "The feeling is mutual, Lee." She hopped off the bed, moving slowly to AJ's side, "But seriously, are you ok?"

"Besides the concussion? I'm fine, guys. I don't know how many times I have to tell you."

Brie smiled sadly, "You just haven't been yourself."

AJ shrugged, "Would you be happy that you upset someone?" She shook her head, wincing as she did so, "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Speaking of which," started Nikki, "How are you getting back to the hotel? Whose going to take you?"

"I'll work something out," said AJ, glancing at the monitor as Daniel Bryan came on screen, "You guys go support the boyfs. I'll just chill here till it's safe to leave."

The Bella Twins glanced worriedly at each other, which didn't go un-noticed by AJ, "Are you sure?"

"Guys, seriously, smothering me right now is not-"

"Hey."

All three women stopped their bickering to stare wide eyed at the man leaning against the doorframe of the medical area. Nikki shared a look with her sister and they quickly planted a kiss on AJ's cheeks and moved to leave the room, giving the two some privacy and space. As Nikki passed Dean, AJ couldn't help but giggle as she punched him softly in the side, earning a wince and glare from the US Champion. AJ shuffled nervously on the bench, her hands wringing in her lap, "Hey."

Dean stepped closer to her, his hands nervously shoved into his pockets, "You alright?"

"I kept my title and got a concussion. Not a bad way to start the week."

He frowned, glancing at the icepack in her lap, "You should really be using that on your head if you're concussed."

"My forehead is frozen. I'm taking a break."

"Oh."

The Diva's Champion didn't want to get too excited but she was smiling on the inside at the fact that she had the US Champion pretty much speechless as he stood before her. She had never known Dean with having nothing to say. The Shield member, even when he acted all awkward around her, was always running his mouth. But right now, she let a small smile creep onto her face at how nervous he was. She tilted her head, "You ok?"

"I'm sorry."

AJ stared. Well that was unexpected. "You're sorry?"

"For being a dick."

She stifled a laugh, "Dean, relax it's fine. I get why you got upset. I didn't really appreciate the accusations but hell, I probably would've done the same thing."

He stepped closer to her, his hand reaching out to graze her knee, "I should've listened to you." She nodded, her eyes glancing back and forth between his hand and his face, "I get that it was a non-date now."

She chewed her lip, realisation settling in, "Punk told you, didn't he?" At Dean's nod, she groaned, burying her throbbing head into her hands, "God, this is embarrassing." She glanced back up as she heard a small chuckle escape his lips, "Great, now you think this is hilarious-"

Her words were effectively stopped by Dean pressing his lips quickly against hers. But as quickly as they came, they left and she was left reeling as Dean pulled back, his cheeks tinted red at the sudden act, "Sorry." She could barely hear the mumble and she reached for his hand, pulling him back to her to stand between her legs, his tall frame still towering over her. "Shouldn't have done that," he mumbled again, his hand never leaving hers.

The young woman smiled, "I liked it."

He blinked, his own small smile slowly curling his lips, "You sure?" Her heart swelled even more as her nod only made his smile grow larger, and she laughed as Dean's cheeks turned even more red. Her cheeks were probably the same shade and she kept her grip on his hand, his fingers entwining with hers. He leaned back down and kissed her again, once again only for a short moment. But right then and there, AJ was slightly thankful that the non-date with Punk had happened. Had it not, this probably wouldn't have happened and the two might not have realised whatever was happening between them.

A voice broke the two apart and AJ blushed furiously as Dr Amann stood a few metres away, a knowing look on his face, "I take it you're the one looking after AJ tonight?"

Before AJ could interject to make sure Dean didn't do something he didn't want to do, Dean cut in, a smirk on his face, "Yep, I'll be helping her out tonight." AJ watched in wonder as the doctor instructed Dean on what exactly he needed to do. She must've zoned out because soon Dean was pulling at her hand gently to pull her off the table, his arm wrapping tightly around her waist, "C'mon Sunshine, let's go home."

"You don't have to," mumbled AJ, her face pressed tightly against the dark shirt of his Shield uniform.

His grip on her waist only tightened, "I want to."

His quiet words had her smiling and she looked up at him, a wide smile on her face, "Thank you."

"So how do you feel about going to a ball game? You ever been before?"

She glanced up at him again, a curious look on her face, "I've been once. With a friend. For a non-date. Why?"

"Well since you haven't been on a date to a ball game, do you want to go with me?"

Her laugh echoed down the corridor and Dean Ambrose realised he wanted nothing more than to make her laugh like that more often, "I'd love to." He grinned, ignoring her squark and protest as he lifted her up over his shoulder, careful not to swing her head around too much. She pulled herself up, looking down at the smug look on his face, "You're such a neanderthal."

"Just staking my claim before anyone decides to take you out on any more non-dates."

AJ Lee grinned, ignoring the pain in her head as she leant down and planted a kiss on his lips. She laughed as Dean growled against her and she looped her arms around his neck, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder. She hummed in content against his neck and let out a laugh as CM Punk came into view, sharing a high-five with Dean. She rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot." She paused, kissing him behind the ear, "But you're my idiot."

Dean chuckled, "Wouldn't have it any other way, Sunshine."

* * *

A/N: Ta daaaaaaaa :) hope you guys enjoyed it! Still tossing up on continuing these one shots or making a separate multichapter fic but i'll try and get my other stories out of the way first before i do anything really. Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
